


Til Death

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Feelings, can you eat them, what are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven
Summary: sketch of loose ends and the nature of Aradia, Sollux, and Feferi's relationship





	Til Death

**Author's Note:**

> all of this is, naturally, nonsense

Six billion dead.

Six billion, one hundred twenty million dead when you let the Vast Glub unleash.  
Several thousand copies of your friends being obliterated is a pittance, next to that number.

Would you be offended if I said that I wanted to kill you, just a little bit?

"Sollux, I was thinking...when we were alive. We had a thing."

"A thing."

"Yeah. You liked talking to me, and I liked talking to you."

"A 'thing' is one way to call that."

"...We were pale, right?"

"No, we were pitch."

"Oh...well, I don't hate you that much anymore -"

"- After all I -"

"It's hard, okay? I was a blueblooded robot and now suddenly I am not, but it's not like my emotions have an off switch. I had the biggest hatecrushes on anything that moved, you have no idea."

"Maybe I do."

"Actually, yeah you probably do.”

"And last time I checked, we're two trolls, so we're not ashen.”

"Well, if you're causing enough trouble for two whole trolls...”

"No need to make it complicated. Pale or flush, and I wasn’t flushed for you, because we were too young, and then you were dead, and then you were EQ's smoochbot.”

"Okay. ...So if I said I still liked you the same way, do you?"

"What, as a morail?"

"I don't know, can we? I thought you were angling for a moraillegence with Feferi."

"Was I?"

"Well, I saw you two having feelings jams often, so I just sort of assumed."

"I...yeah, I don't know. What does it matter? She's dead now."

"...She still has feelings."

"...I assumed that the 'one of the partners dying' thing automatically kills the dating process. Breaks out of that loop?"

"'Til death do us part'? We aren't one of your computer programs, and emotions don't have an off switch. I'm still a little angry at you, and you and Feferi still..."

"...But why would she...damn that's what I did to you isn't it."

“It's a little different! The dreaming dead are granted a semblance of life, by the grace of the horrorterrors. Actual ghosts like I was, ghosts who are awake...no one would want to talk to them. Except me, because I'm used to it, and you, because...well you're you. But definitely no one would want to date them. ...Unless you're Equius, I suppose. Equius is weird."

"...Okay. Speaking of EQ, what's up with all these alternate Aradiabots hanging around? Weren't they already dead to begin with? Why did they come here when they were destroyed?"

"My alternate dead selves are ghosts who were awake and then were forced to fall back asleep again, by the shock delivered by the destruction of the body. That's why they are here."

"Interesting, how do you know?"

"My future self/I sometimes come/s across me/my past self, and then I/she tell/s her/me random bits of useful info, which I/she knew because I/she already told her/me."

"Wait, you can get information out of nothing, just like that? Are you even allowed to do that?"

"Wait, you can step out from a dreambubble, just like that? Are you even allowed to do that?"

"Sure, point taken. But how do you know that they're true? They might as well as be lies, for all it matters."

"Necessity requires it."

"That doesn't even... wait, I had an epiphany, necessity is your fucking word for miracles."

**Author's Note:**

> (And here you are again, in awe of the troll you call your morail, kind of amazed that you haven't killed him yet. How do you manage? One troll now and another two seconds later; he lives like he wishes to die, just out of laziness. He hates the world that he seeks recognition from, but himself more. The amount of contradictions is downright terrifying - clashing in dissonance, somehow all held together by a fast, flowing logic that forms just in time, only when necessary.)


End file.
